


Potstickers and Plumerias

by forgetforgotten



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Angst, One Shot, Soulmates, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetforgotten/pseuds/forgetforgotten
Summary: Soulmate AU where you develop soulmate scents between 18-22 years old. You lose the ability to smell your soulmate's favorite scents until you smell it in their presence.Or Kara surprises Lena with lunch and finds out she underestimated the reporter's love for food.





	Potstickers and Plumerias

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first Supercorp fic of mine I am posting. I've been reading nothing but soulmate AU's and trying to come up with newer soulmate ideas so if you have any you wanna see done let me know! I hope you enjoy.

It wasn’t until after her first year on earth that Kara heard about soulmate scents, even despite her super hearing. She liked to think Alex did a pretty good job of filling her in on Earth’s customs and normalities, yet she left out the concept of soulmates. After hearing some girl at school proudly proclaim that her sister had discovered a soulmate scent, Kara was interested to know why laundry detergent seemed to be so important to this girl’s sister.

Kara waited till after dinner to approach Alex on the subject, the girl walked into the living room and sat beside the older girl. When the show finally went to commercial, Kara turned her attention to her sister, “ Alex, i have a question about something I heard today.”

Alex looked at her with a semi- stern look, “You didn’t happen to hear this with those big ears of yours, did you?” After the younger Danvers chuckled and shook her head no, Alex replied “Then shoot.”

  
“I heard a girl in my grade mention that her sister had developed a ‘soulmate scent’,” the intonation of her wording already informing that she had failed to inform her alien sister of the strange earthly concept. “I’ve never heard anyone talk about that before, what is it? Is it what it sounds like? She said her sisters scent is laundry detergent, what doe-”

Alex cut Kara off once she noticed the incoming onslaught of questioning from Kara on the matter. “Kara! Okay, first off,” Kara visibly relaxed upon noticing she would get the answers she wanted. “A soulmate is someone who the universe has decided is the other half to your soul, someone to balance your weaknesses with their strengths and vice versa. Someone that will find you and love you unconditionally through your lives.” She paused to look at Kara, a smile on her face and fascination in her eyes.

“A soulmate scent is something almost everyone develops sometime between their 18th and 22nd birthday. Up until you get them, you can smell everything normally but eventually you’ll notice a few things don’t have smells. The things that no longer smell to you are your soulmate scents, they are your soulmates favorite smells.” If it was possible for Kara to look even more enamored with the concept, consider it accomplished.

“You don’t get the smell back until you smell that scent in the presence of your soulmate. It’s easier for some, the more common the scent, the higher chance you’ll discover your scent back. Though some people have rare smells as their soulmate scent, maybe things you’ve never smelled. Luckily that isn’t too much of an issue, most soulmates have a feeling when it happens, when they discover a scent in their soulmates presence, it’s apparently very strong, almost intoxicating.” Once Alex thinks she has covered most of the information she knew on the matter, she sat back and answered her sister’s questions the best she could.

Kara went to bed with a smile on her face that night.  _ Someone to love _ , she thought happily.

//////// 

Lena’s phone lit up on her desk, she continued typing as she looked over to her new friend Kara Danvers name pop on her screen. A smile slid across her face, her and the newly promoted reporter had only hung out a handful of times, most occasions being interviews, yet she felt a strangely familiar connection to the bright blonde. It seemed to be mutual, as Kara had taken to texting her and constantly offering to hang out.

Noticing her mind had drifted significantly, Lena paused her task on the computer and picked up her phone.  _ Kara: According to Jess you have a free hour, in the mood for lunch? : ) _

Lena smiled fondly at the text, a happy warmth settling upon her at the thoughtfulness of this kind woman that sprung herself into the CEO’s workaholic life. She typed out a reply,  _ How could I deny you such a request. Where are we going?  _ Lena returned to quickly finish editing the new L- Corp press release in time to join her friend for lunch. After a minute, she sent the release to Jess and called the woman over the intercom, “Jess?” 

“Yes Ms. Luthor?”

“Let the lab know I wont be in until closer to 1:30, possibly 2. I’ll be going to lunch with Kara.” Lena begins to close down her things, redying herself to go out. Her phone buzzes again, Kara sent her a smiley face in return.  _ That’s not an answer. _

“Yes ma’am. But I don’t think you’ll be going out.”

Just as she opened her mouth to ask what Jess meant, the raven haired woman’s office door opened, revealing Kara sporting a blinding smile and two armfuls of take out food. “Lena! Hi, I thought I’d bring the food to you and we could eat on your balcony? I brought a bunch of dishes from that delicious chinese place I was telling you about. Oh R-God, I didn’t even ask if you’re in the mood for Chinese, nor if you wanted to get out of your office. How rude of me, I-”

Lena tried to hide her laughing, she did, but the adorable, rambling, pastel color wearing, reporter in front of her caused all of Lena’s stress to turn to dust and blow away in the wind. Lena was well aware of the happiness the woman caused simply by being within sight but today it seemed to cause her to feel almost drunk off the feeling. “Kara, it is lovely to see you, as always. A plethora of food large enough to feed a small town on the balcony sounds like an excellent idea. And nonsense, I appreciate surprise lunches, so long as you keep in mind that for each fried object you force me to eat equals one non- fried vegetable you have to eat.” Lena chuckles at her friend’s reaction before sighing and nodding.  _ She’s outright adorable.  _

“It's such a lovely day out too, not a cloud-” Kara stopped herself when they turned to walk toward the balcony to see dark skies and pouring rain. “Well that’s certainly new.”

The CEO laughed, “just as well, couch it is.”

Kara walked over and sat towards to the far end of the couch, her mind instantly subconsciously picking up on something her consciousness can’t place. There’s something in the air, she points her nose up and sniffs.  _ Hmm, something is off. I feel drunk. Oh no, kryptonite? _

Lena noticed her friend’s sudden focus and change in behavior, she eyed the woman skeptically and began to unload the food from the bags. “Kara? Are you alright?”

Kara shook herself from her laser focus, turning to Lena with a smile, “yeah, just had an interesting feeling for a minute.” Lena hummed in acknowledgement yet watched as the reporter continued sniffing the air. She finished unpacking the food and began opening containers when the drunk feeling she had when Kara walked in returned tenfold.

Kara seemed to be inspecting the flowers from her place, fingers twitching. “Those are plumerias, beautiful, aren't they?” Lena’s attention shifted back to the takeout, opening the final two containers, the largest of the bunch. She opens the top to find potstickers.  _ Potstickers! _

////////

Lena snorted at her friend Ronnie, the girl who had been guiding her in all that would dismay the Luthor family. They had been friends for just shy of a year, though Lena considers the girl her closest friend yet. “I’m running out of rebellious things to do! We’ve covered just about everything and you have yet to try truly good takeout food!”

The young engineering major had shrugged and agreed to partake in pigging out on what her friend dubbed the “world’s best chinese”. The first four containers Ronnie had stuffed up to her nose had smelled damn good, she had to admit. The fifth one that was pushed into her face caught her attention for a different reason- it didn’t smell. Lena’s brow furrowed as she questioned why this dish had absolutely no smell coming from it, she smelled the flimsy cardboard but not the food itself.

Her eyes went wide with realization. “Holy shit,” she breathed out. 

Ronnie grinned, “I know! Just wait till you try it!”

“No, Ronnie. I- what are those,” she asks, pointing to the container in her friend’s hand.

Ronnie gave her a strange look, “Uh, potstickers?”

“Potstickers.” She laughed hard at that, Ronnie growing both more confused and concerned by the moment. “My first soulmate scent.”  _ I actually have a soulmate!?  _

///////

“Holy shit.”

The green eyed woman brings the potstickers to her nose and breathes in.  _ Wow _ . Lena feels herself giggle, actually giggle,  _ I got a soulmate scent back _ .

She turns in a circle around the room, ensuring herself that yes, this wonderful, sun god incarnate in front of her is, in fact, her soulmate. Her eyes land back on her favorite reporter, the woman’s gaze still fixed curiously on the flowers on the table, her finger softly touching the petals. Lena watches her, the realization that Kara too found a soul scent hits her and her already bright smile flourishes into one Kara would later describe as lovestruck.

Kara picks up a single plumeria, looking at it closer for a moment before bringing it to her nose. Lena’s breath catches as Kara’s face lights up, smile wide with her eyes closed. “Wow,” she mutters to herself.

One.

Two.

Thre-

Kara’s head snaps up, then, just as Lena did, she scans the room to confirm her thought. Her eyes land on Lena’s and both women’s breaths catch in their throat. Lena is the first to gather herself enough to speak. “So, potstickers? Why am I not surprised?”

Kara laughs and dabs her eye to stop a tear or two from falling. “Plumerias? Is there anything about you that isn’t beautiful?”

The two women look at each other adoringly for a few moments, both etching this moment into their memory to look back on forever. Kara takes a step forward, a shy smile taking over her face. Lena takes a step forward as well, despite her ability to exude confidence, she feels her heart stutter at the sight in front of her and the hope for what's to come. 

They take another step simultaneously, shoes just barely touching. Kara rests her hands on Lena’s hips, biting her lip, “Is this alright?”

Lena’s hands come up to Kara’s neck and cheek. She nods slowly, heartbeat fast and mind focused solely on the perfect woman in front of her. She feels her pull towards the woman increase by the second, slowly leaning into Kara. Their lips meet in a slow, exploring kiss. Lips brushing togethers, soft lip biting and lots of hope and emotions leaving the two soulmates smiling breathlessly when they pull away.

“I’ve been waiting to meet you,” Kara says with a goofy grin, her forehead against the Luthor’s. 

“Damn am I happy that  _ you _ are my soulmate.” Their lips meet again, both feeling drunk on the newly discovered information. Lena walks over to her desk and presses the intercom button once more to speak to Jess, “Jess, please reschedule all my meeting for the rest of today.”

**At the same time, Kara sent a text to her sister, _Found my soulmate!!!!! Details later! Pleaseee have J’onn fill in for the day : )_ **


End file.
